You'll be the King
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: AU. Arthur is the second son. He save young sorceserer in ruined village. Артур второй сын Утера. Он спасает молодого колдуна в разорённой деревне.


Написано по заявке на драббл-фест, но выросло до неприличных размеров.

Заявка: Т8-21 Артур/(|)Мерлин. AU. Артур - младший брат Цендреда. Во время набега на земли Камелота (сорри, с географией у меня плохо, но Эалдор вроде как в Камелоте находится, нэ? ) воины Цендреда разоряют Эалдор. Артур, сам не зная зачем, спасает шестнадцатилетнего паренька - Мерлина - и увозит его в замок брата.

Название: Ты будешь королём

Над разорённой деревней плыл горький дым и трупный смрад. Артур не любил набеги, он считал их неразумной тратой сил, а кроме того, если они с братом хотят однажды захватить эти земли, надо бы задуматься о лояльности будущих подданных. Местные жители были неумелыми бойцами, но встретили нападавших со всей храбростью отчаяния. Артур отставил кубок с вином и поднялся с расстеленной шкуры:

- Пойду осмотрю лагерь.

Караулы были на местах, солдаты грелись у костра, резались в кости, из одной палатки слышался женский крик. Значит, приказ Цендреда нарушен, кое-кто из жителей деревни остался жить, по крайней мере, до утра. Крик перешёл в хрип и оборвался. Из палатки, довольно утирая губы, вышел сэр Леон. Следом оруженосцы вытащили завёрнутое в ткань тело.

- Теперь колдун! – сэр Леон махнул рукой, и двое солдат выволокли к костру тощего крестьянина с мешком на голове. Руки у него были связаны за спиной. Он бился, вырывался и пытался лягнуть ногой конвоиров. – Смерть колдуну!

- Смерть! Смерть! Смерть! Смерть! – хором принялись скандировать солдаты.

Колдун почувствовал, что его отпустили, рванулся вперёд, но наткнулся на кулаки и ножи. Пока его лишь легонько подталкивали. Сзади ощущался жар костра. И круг потихоньку сжимался.

Шлепок. Тычок. Лёгкий укол лезвия. Крестьянин взвизгнул, оступившись и едва не свалившись в костёр. Впрочем, это было лишь вопросом времени. Артур не любил подобных жестоких забав, а отец и старший брат, напротив, поощряли их, считая, что людям нужна разрядка. Особенно после боя. Или неурожая. Или урагана, паводка, морового поветрия, - всего, с чем не смогли справиться.

«И всех ты не спасёшь», - твердил внутренний голос Артура. Если бы он мог изменить законы, но… Вряд ли он когда-нибудь станет королём: отец, брат и куча племянников, хотя и внебрачных, зачастую достаточно благородных. И Моргану нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов.

Конечно, будь дело в Камелоте, неугодному колдуну без лишней жестокости отрубили бы голову, но в походе Цендред мог позволить себе больше, чем при отце. Устроить набег, или расправу, или прихватить с собой брата без высочайшего дозволения.

Артур отвёл глаза, потом опять обернулся. Крестьянин в разорванной, окровавленной рубашке нагнулся вперёд и медленно двинулся прямо на ножи. Артур горько усмехнулся – вряд ли бедняге стоило рассчитывать на лёгкую смерть. Его просто столкнут в костёр. И снова. И снова. И снова. Колдун отлетел назад, едва не приземлившись в огонь, и снова рванулся вперёд. Солдаты гоготали.

- Хватит! – неожиданно сам для себя выкрикнул Артур. – Я забираю его! – ответом был возмущённый гул. – Как мою часть добычи! – недовольных голосов стало меньше, но ненамного.

Принц решительно шагнул вперёд, подхватил худое тело под локоть и потащил за собой к королевскому шатру. Он приказал оруженосцу подать в шатёр ужин и воды для умывания, а ещё позвать лекаря. Войдя в шатёр, Артур первым делом перерезал верёвку на запястьях пленника и сорвал с его головы мешок. Он ничуть не боялся колдуна с его деревенскими заклинаниями. В тусклом, перебегающем свете масляного светильника Артур увидел лицо спасённого, длинное, с выпирающими скулами, покрытое вылезшей к вечеру щетиной, в синяках, крови и копоти. Парень – он был скорее молод, чем стар, - вытащил изо рта тряпку, забился в угол и принялся растирать руки и челюсть.

- Как тебя звать? – спросил Артур, чтобы прервать затянувшееся молчание. Он совершенно не знал, что делать с этим человеком дальше.

- А тебе не всё равно? – сипло пробурчал колдун.

Тем временем вернулся оруженосец в сопровождении товарища, неся запрошенное Артуром.

- Кто не умоется, ужина не получит, - стараясь быть бодрым за двоих, произнёс Артур. Парень, закончивший растирать мышцы, даже не шелохнулся. – Эй! – тот опять словно не слышал. – Тебе надо поесть. Ты такой тощий, как ты жив ещё?

Колдун ответил хмурым взглядом.

Полог поднялся и в шатёр шагнул Цендред. Он был очень, очень недоволен. Цендред жестом отослал оруженосцев и набросился на брата. Колдун в счёт не шёл, он, по мнению старшего принца, был уже практически покойник.

- Что за блажь, Артур? Отец и так будет очень недоволен, что мы не нашли Повелителя Драконов, а ты решил притащить с собой колдуна. Если ты соблазнился невинной мордашкой, подумай, что это мальчик убил голыми руками пять человек. Пять головорезов, отобранных для похода лично мной, Артур!

Артур решительно подошёл к колдуну, ухватил его за волосы и умыл, несмотря на вялый протест. Под слоем копоти тот оказался почти ребёнком, ну, не совсем, бороду он всё же брил, лет шестнадцать-семнадцать парню наверняка было.

- Я справлюсь, братец, - усмехнулся Артур. – Объездил же ты как-то свою Моргаузу. Отец её терпит, потерпит и этого, - надо было отвечать брату на его языке, странного порыва Артура Цендред бы просто не понял.

Колдун в руках Артура дёрнулся. Цендред сердито засопел.

- Делай с мальчишкой, что хочешь, но избавься от него, прежде чем заснуть, если хочешь проснуться.

Артур только хмыкнул и отпустил крестьянина, снова забившегося в угол.

- Так как же тебя зовут? – вновь спросил Артур, когда рассерженный Цендред удалился. – И сколько тебе лет?

- Какая разница? – вздохнул колдун.

- Ну, должен я тебя как-то звать.

- Это необязательно, - пожал плечами парень и невесело улыбнулся. – Знакомство наше не затянется. Как мне лечь?

- Молча, - хмуро буркнул Артур, швырнул ему шкуру, а сам вернулся к ужину. Что и сказать, Артур боялся предстоящей встречи с отцом. Он пил вино и думал, что наглый, неблагодарный колдун наверняка неплохо смотрелся бы в его постели – при других обстоятельствах. Что если бы жива была мать, отец не сходил бы с ума от тоски, не затевал бы ссоры с соседями и не воевал против собственного народа. Что когда он сам станет королём… боги, да никогда он не станет…

Под утро Артур забылся беспокойным сном, из которого неожиданно вынырнул от ощущения чужого взгляда. Спасённый крестьянин стоял над ним, бледный, с горящими глазами, похожий на привидение, и внимательно смотрел в лицо Артура. Принц сонно пробормотал что-то, подмял мальчишку себе под бок, и на этот раз уснул удивительно спокойно, без сновидений.

На рассвете Цендред разбудил брата, потряся за плечо. Не открывая глаз, Артур крепче обнял обхваченное руками тёплое тело, зарылся носом в жёсткие волосы, втянул запах… Громкий смех заставил его окончательно проснуться и оглянуться. В полумраке палатки ярко сверкали белые зубы ухмыляющегося Цендреда. Рядом с собой Артур обнаружил давешнего мальчишку. Тот замер, не шелохнувшись, даже когда Артур задумчиво провёл пальцами по худым рёбрам. А потом младший принц поднялся – зов природы – и вытащил колдуна за собой на свет божий.

При свете дня мальчишка был похож на покойника – смертельно бледный, с провалившимися щеками и выпирающими скулами. Впечатление довершал взгляд, из которого совершенно ушла жизнь. Артур за шкирку оттащил колдуна в кусты, а там, слава богам, тот и сам справился. Не хватало ещё принцу держать штаны какому-то крестьянину. Потом Артур насильно влил в него немного вина, посадил перед собой на лошадь и к вящему неудовольствию брата повёз в Камелот. Колдун ехал молча, уткнувшись взглядом в шею лошади. Артур к своему удивлению радовался, что щёки парня слегка порозовели. Он разглядывал торчащие уши колдуна с тайным умилением, какого не чувствовал лет десять, с тех пор, как матушкина любимая кошка в последний раз родила котят.

В замке Артур первым делом сдал спасённого придворному врачу, старому Гаюсу, и поспешил к отцу следом за Цендредом. Утер был мрачен, как был мрачен постоянно последние пять лет, минувшие со смерти жены. Перед дверью тронного зала Цендред обнадёживающе хлопнул брата по плечу. Старший принц, как и Моргана, пошёл в отца. Крепкий, чернобородый, не признающий над собой никакой власти, он был любимцем Утера. И как бы Артур не лез из кожи вон, стараясь заслужить одобрение отца, ему казалось, что его терпят лишь за разительное сходство с Игрейн, которую Утер любил без памяти. Даже капризной Моргане прощали куда больше.

В этот раз над непослушными братьями пронеслась настоящая буря. Скоро в Камелот должен был прилететь Великий Дракон, ссудивший в своё время юного Утера золотом. Отдавать, как обычно, было нечем, более того, Утер рассчитывал попросить ещё и позвать Дракона вместе пойти войной на мерсийцев. Загвоздка была в том, что ящер из принципа отказывался говорить по-человечески, а знакомый Утеру Повелитель Драконов Балинор, которого в последний раз видели в землях короля Олафа, как сквозь землю провалился. Разумеется, и с Балинором Утер был в ссоре, но деваться было некуда. И вот теперь шансы Камелота превратиться в груду углей значительно выросли.

Мрачный Артур заявился к Гаюсу и обнаружил привезённого колдуна спящим.

- Тсс, - сказал лекарь, - я дал Мерлину снотворное, - снотворным этим он поил в замке всех через одного: Моргану в период истерик, Артура перед турнирами, Утера в периоды затяжного недовольства…

- Я вижу, вы с ним поладили, - вздохнул Артур. Его немножко задело, что имя мальчишки первым узнал Гаюс. – Как он?

- Физически почти в порядке. Я могу подготовить его к исполнению… кхм… новых обязанностей, сир, как только вы прикажете.

- Не стоит, Гаюс. Я сам в состоянии объяснить ему, как пользоваться ведром и тряпкой, - Артур неожиданно понял, к чему можно приспособить этого… Мерлина. Вряд ли из него выйдет хороший слуга, но это даст Артуру время разобраться в себе. В том, зачем он вообще во всё это ввязался. – Ты пригляди за ним пока, пусть поживёт здесь. С утра пришли его ко мне.

В первые дни Мерлин больше напоминал собственную тень, делал всё молча и с отсутствующим видом, немного оживал лишь в лаборатории Гаюса, помогая лекарю за работой или погружаясь в книги. Удивительное дело, этот крестьянин умел читать, но Артур боялся спросить, откуда, боялся ворошить память. Постепенно он начал отмирать и в присутствии Артура, отпускать язвительные замечания вначале с мрачным лицом, а потом и с робкой улыбкой. Артуру нравилась эта улыбка, он подозревал, что она лишь младшая сестра настоящей, и умирал от любопытства, желая увидеть настоящую радость на лице слуги. Длинные пальцы и беззащитное горло вызывали в Артуре всё больше далёких от благородства желаний. Наверно поэтому, думал он, ему никогда не заслужить любви отца и никогда не стать королём: в нём не было готовности в любой момент перерезать это горло или без раздумий об ответных чувствах осуществить любые желания. Да, кроме радости Артур хотел увидеть и желание, томление, властно провести рукой по этому телу, не чувствуя запретов, и чтобы Мерлин просил, умолял и таял, таял под его ласками. И тут же Артур осуждал себя – нет, он спас парня бескорыстно, он никогда не наложит руку на того, кто оказался в его власти. Но, не в силах удержаться, дарил тысячу невинных касаний, а неумеренные желания скрывал за маской раздражения – это было легко, слуга из Мерлина был просто ужасный. Колдун, похоже, ожидал от Артура куда худшего. Он потихоньку оттаивал.

Год подходил к концу, Дракона всё не было, зато появились мерсийцы. Утер, оттягивая неизбежную войну, хотел заключить видимость мирного договора.

Артур недоумевал, почему отравить попытались именно его, младшего сына, не наследника Цендреда, не любимицу отца Моргану, как будто Байярду было известно что-то… Он пришёл в себя, когда тяжёлый кубок выкатился из длинных пальцев бесчувственного Мерлина.

- Прости, Артур… в ту ночь в моей деревне умерли все… и я тоже…

Боги, Мерлин сказал это перед лицом двух королей, посреди набитого самыми разными людьми зала.

Когда Утер наконец выпустил сына из подземелий, тот помчался в каморку рядом с лабораторией Гаюса. Лекарь отправился осматривать больных. Мерлин, укутанный в старое одеяло, сидел на кровати, в той же позе, что при первой встрече с Артуром, тогда, в палатке: положив подбородок на колени, обхватив себя руками. Он потянулся навстречу вошедшему, потом отпрянул и плотнее закутался в одеяло.

- Зачем ты сделал это? – спросил Артур.

Мерлин опустил глаза. Боги, эти ресницы на фоне бледной кожи заставляли всё внутри Артура переворачиваться.

- Не смей больше умирать за меня!

- Ты и сам понимаешь, что умирать не страшно, Артур, - сказал вдруг Мерлин со всей серьёзностью. – Куда страшнее видеть смерть дорогих тебе людей.

- Что… что?

- Да, - в глазах Мерлина стояли слёзы. – Я один раз уже потерял всех, кого любил. Мне казалось, что я умер вместе с ними. Но я выжил. И появились те, за кого я снова и снова отдал бы жизнь… как был должен поступить ещё в прошлый раз. А теперь я должен жить с позором… Никому не пожелаю узнать, как это, любить врага, который тебя пощадил из прихоти, человека, повинного в смерти всех твоих близких, и бояться, что однажды он возьмёт силой то, что ты и так жаждешь ему дать… Знать, что ты можешь и должен покончить с ним, а вместо этого изо дня в день спасать его шкуру…

Артур замер. Он должен был догадаться. Было время, когда дерзость Мерлина била через край, словно он желал боли, даже смерти, наказания за что-то… не за пролитое же на парадные брюки Артура вино… А потом – смирился?

- Ты хороший человек, Артур. Я бы хотел видеть тебя королём, наверно, ты бы смог навести порядок в Камелоте, - вздохнул Мерлин, отводя глаза.

Артур сел рядом и обнял Мерлина за плечи, как его в детстве обнимала мать, королева Игрейн.

Они целый год словно стояли по обе стороны закрытой двери, не решаясь сделать последний шаг навстречу и не зная, что другой только этого и ждёт.

Артур и Мерлин прижимались друг к другу всё теснее, жар тел проникал через одежду, и вскоре она казалась досадной помехой. Артур привычным жестом взъерошил тёмные волосы слуги и мягко подтолкнул его, роняя на спину. Мерлин обхватил лицо Артура ладонями, приникая к губам и опрокидывая Артура на себя. Руки Артура беспорядочно шарили по телу Мерлина, ему хотелось захватить и узнать сразу слишком многое теперь, когда не было запретов. Пальцы не справлялись, пытаясь расстегнуть ремень, проскальзывали то под подол рубахи, то за пояс штанов, оглаживая плоский живот, и снова спотыкались на неподдающихся завязках штанов. Мерлин мягко вздохнул и все узлы распустились сами собою. Вскоре синяя рубашка Мерлина сбилась к груди. Артур прокладывал дорожки поцелуев по животу и груди, обводил языком сморщившиеся под ласками соски, и наконец сделал то, о чём давно мечтал: отведя в сторону платок, украсил яркими метками ключицы и гибкую белую шею. Мерлин застонал и выгнулся навстречу, его длинные пальцы запутались в светлых волосах Артура. Штаны принца, повинуясь невидимой силе, сами съехали к бёдрам, и прохладные ладони Мерлина легли на обнажённую кожу. Мерлин слегка сжал крепкие ягодицы Артура и притянул его ближе к себе. Грубая шерсть сползших на бёдра штанов Мерлина оставалась последней преградой, она покалывала и царапала налившийся член Артура, каждое прикосновение к ней волной сладкой дрожи расходилось по телу. Артур забрался рукой под шершавую ткань, туда, где ощущался твёрдый член Мерлина, и шумно выдохнул, когда пальцы скользнули с колючей шерсти на гладкую, нежную кожу. Артур провёл рукой между бёдер, подразнил кончиком пальца сжавшееся отверстие – основное блюдо он решил оставить на потом, когда будет удовлетворена первая страсть, - слегка сжал в ладони яички, провёл по всей длине. Потом Артур обхватил оба члена и начал размеренно двигать рукой, время от времени подразнивая большим пальцем головку. Руки Мерлина скользнули по спине Артура, ногти слегка царапнули кожу, и Артур почувствовал, как ладонь Мерлина присоединилась к его собственной, сжимая сильнее и убыстряя темп. Артур чувствовал, что на бедре Мерлина, там, где сейчас лежала его собственная рука, притягивая ближе, ближе, к утру останутся синяки, но не мог остановиться. Он слишком долго ждал. Стоило Артуру представить эти узкие бёдра широко разведёнными, позволяя абсолютно всё, а изящные голени на своих плечах, как он излился, забрызгав спермой животы и сплетённые пальцы. Мерлин до боли впился в его губы, толкнулся ещё несколько раз и тоже бурно кончил.

- Что ты ещё умеешь из магических штучек? – промурлыкал Артур, когда они лежали, обнявшись, перемазанные смешавшимся семенем, на узкой кровати Мерлина.

- Не знаю, - Артур почувствовал, как Мерлин пожал плечами. – Меня никто ничему не учил, библиотека Гаюса – настоящий клад, но самые важные знания обычно передаются от учителя к ученику.

– А почему же ты своей силой не пользуешься? Все уже и забыли, что ты колдун.

- Я пользуюсь! – горячо запротестовал Мерлин. – Не думаешь же ты, что все твои поручения можно выполнить вот этими двумя руками? Просто… твой отец недолюбливает магов. Я думал, что еду в Камелот на верную смерть, но... это оказалось не смертельно, главное – не бросаться в глаза.

Артур крепче прижал Мерлина к себе, боясь потерять. Он вдруг подумал, что змеи на щите Валианта не вовремя ожили неспроста, так же, как неспроста ветер разжёг факел, убивший афанка. И ещё по всему выходило, что в этот раз не только Артур спас Мерлина, но и Мерлин спас Артура.

- Отец не доверяет волшебникам после того случая с Нимуэ, - Артур потёрся лбом о шею Мерлина, словно стирая лёгшие на лоб морщины. – Когда она не смогла спасти мою мать. Я сам не очень хорошо помню эту историю, валялся тогда неделю в лихорадке после неудачной охоты. После этого отец с Нимуэ припомнили старые счёты, с прочими магами переругался, и сильно переживает от того, что со дня на день явится дракон… - Артур вдруг замолчал, крепче прижимая к себе Мерлина. – Так что валяй, держи магию в секрете, или хотя бы не колдуй напоказ.

Дыхание Артура становилось ровнее и глубже, как вдруг острый локоть ткнул его под рёбра.

- Ты же не собираешься здесь спать?

- Я принц, - сонно пробормотал Артур, - и могу спать где заблагорассудится. К тому же все и так уверены… - он зевнул, не договорив, и уснул окончательно.

Мерлин собирал травы для Гаюса, вышел на полянку и очень удивился. На полянке, сыто отдуваясь, сидел дракон и ковырял когтем в зубах. Не зная, что его уже заметили, дракон потянулся и принялся вылизывать себя под хвостом, совсем, как домашняя кошка. Он этого уморительного сходства Мерлин не выдержал и прыснул. Страха не было совсем, даже когда ящер мгновенно оказался на четырёх лапах, готовый к атаке.

- А, это ты, юный волшебник, - на минуту расслабляясь, произнёс дракон, и тут же напустил на себя важный вид. – Судьба призывает тебя… ик… - он недавно съел быка и вещать было не очень удобно. – Ну, ты и без меня, похоже, услышал её зов. Артуру суждено стать великим королём, но вряд ли у него это получится без твоей помощи. Вот для чего ты явился в Камелот.

- Хорошая новость,- улыбнулся Мерлин. – Но Утер…

- Да, кстати, берегите Утера. После его смерти тако-о-ое начнётся. Ведь кроме Судьбы есть ещё права наследования.

Дракон тяжело поднялся в воздух. Ему казалось, что он упустил что-то из виду. Судьба… Утер… было ещё что-то… Ладно, забыл, так забыл.


End file.
